She's a heartbreaker
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Every pretty girl is a heartbreaker. Sakura Haruno? Well, she was no exception. In fact, she was the poster girl for breaking hearts and wrapping people around her fingers. SakuraxHarem. AU.


When Sakura Haruno was born, Mebuki had plans for her.

Big plans.

Plans involving transforming her little girl into a fine lady that would one day marry a rich boy.

Just like the academy sharpened their tools to add in their military strength, Mebuki painstakengly carved the perfect little girl.

It took a lot of hard work, but Sakura was an endearing child who took everything Mebuki threw at her like a little ninja.

At the age of three Sakura was already writing in kanji, reading books, and learning in the ways of entertainment.

Mebuki couldn't be any prouder, because at the rate Sakura was going, the single mother was sure that they'd become rich one day.

One day.

Mebuki had to bite down a grin as Sakura once again managed to steal a piece of cake from the bakery just by being cute and saying the right things.

Oh, Mebuki had no doubt in Sakura's development.

With Sakura's exotic pink hair, pretty green eyes, and a smile to finish off, Mebuki had no doubt that Sakura would have her future son in law wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Okaa-san?"

Mebuki smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Look! The kind mister gave me some cake again~!" Sakura grinned.

Mebuki nodded, "I can see that. Know why he keeps giving you free sweets?"

"No, why?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Because you're cute. No one can resist cute things." Mebuki smiled as realization dawned Sakura's features.

"So if I'm cute, I can do anything?"

"Of course." Mebuki said taking Sakura's hand in her own.

Sakura smiled at her.

"How about helping me make lunch today?"

"Yeah!"

Mebuki's smile grew knowing one day Sakura would unknowingly break a lot of hearts.

* * *

 _One year later_

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the mirror in front of her.

She was going through a dilema. She didn't know where to tie her red ribbon. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the door to her room opening. Her mother was looking at her in amusement.

"Sakura?" Her mother called out gently.

"Okaa-san. Good morning." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please."

With a chuckle Mebuki Haruno tied the ribbon around her head in a vertical motion.

"There, you look cute." Mebuki smiled patting Sakura's head.

Sakura looked in the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt coupled with a pair of beige shorts.

"Yes, I do." Sakura beamed.

If it were anyone else, they would call her arrogant or full of herself.

As it stood Mebuki raised Sakura to be confident in her looks, so yeah.

The only concern Mebuki had at the moment would be Sakura's choice in schooling.

Mebuki wanted Sakura to attend civilian school, but Sakura had insisted on going to the academy.

Mebuki couldn't deny Sakura a simple wish like that. She knew Sakura would come around eventually.

"Ready to go?" Mebuki asked with a strained smile.

She didn't want her little girl near those future killers.

"Cha!" Sakura cheered with a grin.

"What did I say about that?" Mebuki asked in disdain.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. "It is unlady like to make that noise."

"And?"

"Instead I should settle for other ones."

"Like?"

"Aah, hn, un, and mn." Sakura pronounced.

Mebuki nodded in satisfaction.

"Your bento is downstairs, and I assume you know how to get to the academy. I have work."

Sakura nodded, "I'm off Okaa-san."

Mebuki allowed a smile. "Be safe."

Sakura walked downstairs, a slight scowl on her features.

 _'Her job's more important than me.'_

"Not like I care anyways, she's just mooching money off of civilians who are in love with her." Sakura muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag.

She grabbed her bento and without another wasted second she was out of her home.

 _'And I refuse to be like her. I will be better.'_ She determinedly thought to herself.

That's why she wanted to join the academy. Not particulary because she wanted to become a ninja, although that was an added bonus, but more importantly because clan ninjas are of higher social status than civilians.

Not to mention how she heard from some gossiping women that there were a lot of clan heirs in her age group.

All the more reason to join the academy.

Walking to the academy was a quiet affair, with her greeting some adults along the way.

She had even gotten an extra bento from this man who was in love with her mother. She took it in stride, already used to getting free stuff because of either her cuteness or because of her mother.

So to say the least Sakura was a happy camper once she arrived at the academy.

She didn't even blink once at the sheer amount of kids joining. She was already prepared considering Mebuki had warned her.

 _"After a war, couples tend to make babies. And considering the war wasn't even a decade ago, there'll probably be a lot of kids your age. Babyboom sweetie."_

Babyboom indeed.

Sakura wondered how the academy could take in her and all the other kids, but then again the higher ups would probably weed out the ones that weren't cut out for the life of a shinobi.

If so, then she might have to put more effort into her academy studies than she first thought.

She didn't spare a glance at the other children, deciding to observe them once their parents were gone.

She didn't want to be too obvious in her goal after all.

After a few more minutes she made her way to where the entrance ceremony speech was being held.

She was mildly surprised to see the Hokage there, thinking that the leader of her village would have better things to do.

 **'Most of the kids here are going to become his soldiers.'** Inner pointed out wisely.

Sakura hummed in agreement, Inner was the one who saw the details Sakura missed. And that's why they make a good team.

"Welcome to the academy!" One of the instructors exclaimed silencing everyone.

"Let's start out this wonderful day with a few words from our Hokage."

Sakura straightened up as the old man stepped up.

By all means he didn't look like the strongest, but Sakura was very intimate with the fact that one shouldn't judge someone based on their appearances. Her own mother, who had a gorgeus figure but a gold digger, was a prime example.

So as the Hokage droned one about entrusting the future to her generation and the will of fire, Sakura tried picking out the small details of the old man.

Based on her amateur inspection, she figured out two things.

The Hokage's eyes were searching for someone in her age group, and never lingered on anyone, so he must have not found the kid he was searching for.

The second fact would be that the old man was too optimistic in his words, but inside? That was something to wonder about.

Loud clapping signaled the end of the Hokage's speech, and Sakura clapped as well. She'd have to ask Inner to relay the Hokage's speech for her later.

"Go get your entrance documents over there, inside you'll find some personal information about yourself, rules of the academy, and which class you're in. That's all for now." The instructor said.

 _'Personal information?'_ Sakura perked up, aside from the basics she didn't know anything about herself, so this might be a chance for her.

However she decided to wait until the other kids were done before grabbing her own documents. Patience was a virtue she possessed, which was the only explanation as to how she endured waiting thirty minutes before grabbing her own document.

Her document was the last one, along with one other.

She glanced at the name.

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

It sounded like a male name to her.

So she grabbed the document too, deciding that Naruto would be her first conquest.


End file.
